


Fashion

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [22]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linkara can wear rainbow skinny jeans so much better than Lupa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=1515057#t1515057).

“Those pants are mine!” Lupa snapped over the webcam. “And you won’t get them from me!”

“Oh, I will!” Linkara snapped back. “And I’ll wear them so much better than you ever could!”

Lupa rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. As if you could ever pull off skinny jeans.”

“I could!”

“Fine! Try it! I’m sure they’ll do wonders for your image!”

1) Critic

“What are you wearing?” Critic asked, eying Linkara critically.

Linkara glanced down. “Pants?”

“…They’re red.”

“Yes?”

“And tight.”

“Yes?”

Critic was silent for a moment. “So…no more I am a MAN! from you?”

Linkara glared. “I am so much more of a man than you.”

2) Harvey

“Hey, Kid…um…”

“What?”

Harvey looked mildly confused. “I thought you weren’t planning to change your wardrobe for a while.”

Linkara rolled his eyes. “A guy can’t wear something new?”

“Well, yellow skinny jeans are certainly new…”

“I like them.”

“Can you even move in those things?”

Linkara pointedly got up off the couch and walked to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

3) Chick

“Hey, Linkara,” Chick said. “I heard I should get fashion advice from you.”

Linkara raised his eyebrows at her. “That’s new,” he commented.

“So are those pants,” Chick said. “Green is a good color on you. Where can I buy some?”

Linkara was mildly surprised. “Um…Hot Topic.”

She nodded. “Okay,” she said. “Girls’ section, right?”

Linkara groaned. “Yes. Girls’ section.”

“Hey, it’s not an assault on your gender identity! I was just kind of surprised they had them in your size.”

Linkara threw his DS at her as she ran off giggling. It missed.

4) Insano

“At last you will know the might of Dr. Insano!”

“Hold it right there!” The door to the lab crashed opened as Linkara came barreling in.

“Ah, the hero, come to ruin my plans!” Insano cried. “But little do you know that…” He broke off. “What the hell are you wearing?”

“You’ll never get away…oh.” Linkara sighed. “They’re purple skinny jeans. What about it?”

Insano started laughing, and not his normal maniacal laugh. “Oh my God!” he gasped. “That is about the least heroic thing you could be wearing!” He continued laughing for a good ten minutes. Linkara stared for a moment before going over and turning off the Doomsday Machine.

Insano didn’t seem to mind. He was too busy trying to breathe.

5) Spoony

Linkara slumped on the couch, looking incredibly dejected. Spoony came over and sat next to him. “Don’t feel bad,” he said. “I like the new choice in fashion.” He glanced down. “Blue, huh?”

“Yeah,” Linkara said. “Figured it was slightly more manly.”

Spoony smirked and kissed his cheek. “I dunno,” he said. “I think they show off your manhood rather well.” He grinned. “So why don’t you get up and walk around for me, huh?”

Linkara rolled his eyes. “You’re being supportive just to watch my ass in tight jeans?” he asked in annoyance.

Spoony shrugged. “Hey, I’ll take what I can get.”

Linkara sighed dramatically, then did as requested. “Maybe we should get you some,” he joked, glancing over his shoulder.

Spoony shook his head. “I don’t think I could quite pull it off.” He kept watching Linkara closely for several minutes before finally getting up and dragging him to the bedroom.

+1) Jaeris

Jaeris beamed into the room, looking rather dejected as usual. Linkara glanced up. “Hey,” he said. “What brings you here?”

“Felt lonely,” Jaeris mumbled. “Figured I can always find company here.” He barely glanced at Linkara as he collapsed on the couch.

Linkara suddenly felt extremely awkward, mostly because of the pink skinny jeans he was wearing that day. “Well…I’m not busy,” he said.''

“Figured,” Jaeris said.

Linkara braced himself for the inevitable jab about his pants, but it didn’t come. They sat in silence for a while before Jaeris spoke again. “I like this look better.”

Linkara sighed. “Look, I know that colorful skinny jeans aren’t exactly masculine, but…”

Jaeris looked confused. “What?” he said. “I meant you being relaxed and helpful instead of raging…Why would I care what you’re wearing?”

Linkara smiled slightly. “You wouldn’t,” he said. “Comic book?”


End file.
